Mission to Save the World
by kaya's window
Summary: Who said sleeping with the enemy and saving the world can’t be done at the same time? When Yoh and the others find out that Hao has a crush on Ren, they send Ren on a mission to execute a major threat to their world, by posing as Hao’s date of death. HaoR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Teaser: Who said sleeping with the enemy and saving the world can't be done at the same time? When Yoh and the others find out that Hao has a crush on Ren, they send Ren on a mission to execute a major threat to their world, by posing as Hao's date of death. (HaoRen)

Note: Major Hao ooc-ness…oh yeah…you'll see…right away…

* * *

Mission to Save the World

"Hey Ren, what's going on?" Horohoro and Chocolove approached their ever-steady team leader. Upon hearing his teammates walking into the room, Ren backed away from the window and slipped to the back wall. He leaned there casually as if nothing particular was going on and crossed his arms. "Nothing," he answered distantly. If Horohoro and Chocolove hadn't known Ren, they would've thought Ren was hiding something. They knew it was just Ren's way to be distant and keep others from getting into his business. However, this time it was a little different.

The two teammates strained their ears. Horohoro and Chocolove looked to each other quizzically. They realized neither of them were imagining it; there was music playing in the background. The two scramble towards the window and clung onto the ledge as they leaned out tobecome face to face with Asakura Hao…in a suit…with a guitar hung around him…singing on the street a few floors below. The fire shaman eyed them for about a second then dismissed them as they were not the one he was looking for. Hao put his head down and poured his whole heart back into his little presentation.

The boys' jaws hung in the air as they gaped at what could be the most unbelievable thing they have ever seen in their lives. It wasn't just them, other people were staring from the windows and on the streets. They watched Hao strumming happily on the guitar, body rocking playfully about to the tune, and singing. Wait, singing…? Horohoro stared dumbly at Hao's face and indeed his mouth was moving to the words of a song. The blue haired boy was so shocked that his ears had been numbed to the singing. He shook his head wildly and listen intently for the words.

"Ren…I love you…you are the one for me…"

The two boys couldn't take it anymore as they bended away from the window and hugged their stomachs' with uncontrollable laughter. "This is the best joke, ever!" Chocolove said through tears. They laughed loudly and Horohoro stuck a goofy face at Ren. "Oh my god, I think he likes you!" he shouted and flashed his eyes, hinting the comment was meant as a ridicule, however Ren just calmly pushed him away, entirely missing Horohoro's intention. He headed for the door and beckoned for the other two, who were curled up in laughter, to follow.

"Come on, we're meeting Yoh for breakfast today."

Seeing his teammates were slowly stumbling to follow him, though still laughing insanely, he contently stepped out through the door. Honestly, he couldn't understand why Hao's display was so funny. It's unusual to see Hao singing, but the guy's a little strange, and Ren always suspected that he had some strange hobbies. As for his song… Ren smirked confidently to himself.

'Who would dare to not like me? After all, I'm the great Tao Ren—the future strongest shaman on this planet.'

* * *

The group of friends met at a nearby café. As soon as they were settled at a table, Horohoro and Chocolove rushed to Yoh's side. They held their hands to their mouths to stifle their laughter and began giving the details of the morning's incident to the others. Everyone seemed to listen intently except for Ren, who just sat indifferently on the side. They gasped in awe and cast glances his way. He knew if he got involved now, it would only cause more trouble for him. Ren turned his head away and rested an arm on the back of the chair as he waited patiently for their idiotic actions to die down, that is until he felt a slight tugging on the leg of his pants.

Ren looked down and met the face of a wide bouquet of red roses held up by the arms of a very small boy. At that instant, several girls' voices shrieking in admiration can be heard. With much effort, the little boy lifted a small arm to point to a table off to the side. "The mister over there told me to give this to you," he piped cheerily, not quite realizing the dangers of his mission.

Yoh and the others watched, dumbfounded, and followed with their eyes to the direction the kid was pointing. Perched on a chair by the table was none other than Hao. No one truly believed Horohoro and Chocolove's wild story, but now they were seeing it with their own eyes. Hao was trying to court Ren. Hao waved good naturedly at the object of his obsession, but Ren didn't notice. In fact, he never looked Hao's way.

The Kwan Dao appeared in Ren's hands and the tip of it was pointed straight at the forehead of the little boy. Electricity flicked about Ren's darkened face as he angrily told the boy. "Do you have a death wish, kid?" The poor little boy had no idea what was going on. At least he was never told the receiver would have such a violent reaction. The big bouquet dropped from his hands and the little boy went screaming and running away. Satisfied, Ren let the end of the big spear slide to the ground, making a heavy 'clunck' sound.

"How dare he give me flowers. Do I look like a girl?"

Ren made his statement self-assuredly while standing in his usual 'cool pose' and everyone knew better than to object Ren at this state, however, being the compulsive idiot he was Horohoro couldn't help but blurt out, "But isn't your name a flower's…" Horohoro didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence and was sent to the vast sky with a swoop from Ren's deadly weapon.

Yoh took a look back at the table on the side; Hao was already gone, probably realizing his plan had failed…or maybe not. Something shiny caught Yoh's eye on the ground. The laid-back shaman walked over to the fallen bouquet and picked up the little waxed card that had dropped out. He put it close to his face and examined the words. "What is it, master Yoh?" Ryu asked beside him. He looked up at everyone and gave a strange face.

"It's a ticket to a concert…a samisen concert."

Everyone turned their heads to Ren with raised eyebrows. They had grins on their faces. "It's a date!" Chocolove took out a dried up prune and held it between his fingers. He raised it to the air and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ren's going to a concert with Hao!" They began laughing loudly and Ren slammed the end of his spear and his left foot to the ground to silence them. He screamed at them, "I am not going!"

"Wait a second," Anna walked up to Ren with her arms crossed. Her voice was cool and her eyes held a serious gleam. "This could be our chance to get close to Hao." Horohoro held out his fists and bended forward. He shouted excitedly, "You mean like act undercover as the enemy's date and then when he least expects it…" Horohoro slapped a fist into his palm causing some of his listeners to gasp. Anna gave him a nod and the others began cheering. There's finally a way to save the world from Hao, except…

"No!" Ren shouted, angry that his friends were dancing about and ignoring him, "I won't do it!"

Anna glared at him with the intensity Yoh was always most afraid of. The brunette unconsciously shrunk away even thought it wasn't directed towards him. "This isn't a request. This is an order," she whispered. Though she had no right to order anyone other than her lazy fiancé, this was a one in a million chance that involved saving billions of lives and Anna wasn't about to let one self-centered kid spoil it.

Fully agreeing with Anna's plan, the others were beginning to gang up on him. Even his own teammates were betraying him with Chocolove and Horohoro saying useless things like, 'this is for the better' and 'we're just trying to save the world so dun kill us'. But before the shamans were able to fully close in on him, Ren took a turn and fled in the highest speed he could manage.

"He's getting away!"

They chased after him and Ren ran with all his might. He was not about to let someone else tell him what to do. Ren was short but he surely can run. Twisting and turning through the streets of Funbari, he lost his pursuers in no time. At least they were no longer in sight behind him. The wary boy had his head behind him when all of a sudden he felt someone pushing him to the ground from the side. Not understanding how he could have gotten caught, Ren turned around to see the face of Yoh, in spirit unity.

He struggled, but Yoh had a good grip over him. Ren gritted his teeth and scrunched up his face in frustration. It wasn't fair. He never thought his friends would go as far as using their powers on him. He was about the scream at Yoh when suddenly Anna stepped up behind them. She had a deep scowl on her face. Anyone could tell she was hanging on her last thin string of tolerance.

"Stop being so childish. Don't you realize how important this chance is to us!"

Anna had raised her voice. She sounded angry yet at the same time there was a hint of desperation mixed into the tone of her voice. It made Ren stop in his struggles and stare up at her with a shocked expression. 'Were they truly serious about using him against Hao,' the thought crossed his mind. "Ren." He turned back to look at Yoh. His friend had on the same face as well, a pleading look.

"We don't really want to force you, but this is really important to us. You know we don't have much chance against Hao."

Golden colored eyes turned away. Ren felt ashamed all of a sudden, yet angry at the same time. Yoh released him and got up from the ground. He held out a hand and offered it to Ren. "So how about it…Ren?" Yoh gave him a cheery smile that spoke he would neither get angry nor hate him if he were to refuse. Ren knew there was only one thing he could do. Reluctantly, he took Yoh's hand and muttered, "Fine."

"What a coincidence," Hao mused as he strolled down the street to where the three were standing. He acted surprised as if his appearance before them so conveniently was purely incidental. There were three before him, including his other half, but his eyes were only trained on Ren. "Our love for each other must be strong."

Anna and Yoh narrowed their eyes. Hao better have not overheard their plan. It didn't seem that way though… Hao was now beside Ren, holding his hands and rubbing them in his own. It was causing the shorter boy to visibly shake but Ren didn't shove him away like he really wanted to and Anna and Yoh were relieved. Though it was part of the plan, Yoh didn't like watching a friend suffering for long. He stepped in between them and swiftly grabbed Ren's hands from Hao's.

"Sorry but, we're kind of in a hurry."

"No problem," Hao replied generously without any anger, but with an amused smirk on his face. He turned to Ren. "So will I be seeing you at the concert?" the long haired shaman said hopefully. Ren's eyes looked away for a second, as if he was considering, then they turned back to Hao's. He nodded, signing the pact to their date. A grin appeared on Hao's face.

"Great! Then I'll pick you up at six tomorrow." He turned to Anna and Yoh then told them smugly. "Don't worry, I'll have him back by eight."

"Oh, only for two hours?"

It was Anna. Ren didn't know what she was trying to do, but spending a night with Hao for two hours was more than enough to him. She continued, "Why don't you two continue your date at our house? We're going to be out for the night." Two pairs of eyes immediately darted towards Anna's, but Anna shot them down and any questions that have yet to be voiced with one admonishing look.

"Sure," Hao replied, delighted. He didn't seem to suspect any of them, but only seemed amused. He smiled brightly at Ren. "Ren, I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and blew kisses in his direction as he walked away. Only when Hao's figure has fully retreated from their street did Yoh and Ren let out the breath they had been holding in. They turned to Anna; one was about to burst from anger and the other was confused to no end. Yoh was the first to speak.

"Why did you say that Anna?" he began, but Anna put a stop to any further questions by raising a palm of her hand. She turned and began walking away as her hand beckoned for the boys to follow. "Come, we have a lot of work to do." Her voice was calm and she seemed to know what she was doing. The boys reluctantly followed. Though confused, they were curious as to what Anna had in mind. Whether the boys realized or not, there was a lot of planning to do, planning for the mission to save the world. Anna scowled to herself. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Poor Ren-chan. This whole setup is forcing him to become a big softy isn't it? But we all know Ren isn't really a softy, right? He's the proud and self-assertive Tao Ren who doesn't do anything that others tell him to do…except in this fic, he he. Hao is so lucky! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mission to Save the World

"So let me go over this again,"

Horohoro waved his hand around for the attention of his friends. They were all gathered in the Asakura kitchen. Through a long debate, they had finally decided it was the best room where their plan should take place. The occupants of the room fell silent as they listened to the blue haired boy. "So after the concert, Hao will bring Ren to Yoh's house." He pointed two fingers at the ground to emphasize his point. "And when he does," he turned to Ren, with a serious look in his eyes. "Make sure that you find a way to bring him into the kitchen."

"Question!"

Off to the side, sitting at the kitchen table, Manta raised his hand. He lowered his hand upon being noticed and eagerly asked his question like a student in a class. "How is he going to do that?" Everyone turned their heads to Horohoro again, who began scratching his head. It was the questions again, that made every other plan they had before fail. Everyone fell silent until Tamao timidly piped in.

"Um…maybe they can have dinner in the kitchen. It's about dinner time when they come back…"

A murmur grew in the room as the occupants bobbed their heads up and down, agreeing with Tamao's plan. The pink haired girl blushed. But then came another problem. "What are they going to have for dinner?" Chocolove spoke up. He turned to his leader, who had fell silent for a long time, letting the others debate for him. "Can Ren cook?" Ren gave him a look, then shook his head.

Ryu shot up from his seat. He grinned. "No problem! I can prepare dinner for two when they come back during the night." Horohoro popped up. "Yeah, and you can leave it in the kitchen!" The two danced around the floor cheering. They were elated that they had finally solved the problems. Everyone else, though, sat silently with their arms crossed. They have yet to hear the entire plan and were still very skeptical. They interrupted the two in their little dance of victory. "Yeah? So Ren made it to the kitchen with Hao. Then what's he going to do there?"

Horohoro spun around. He coolly placed a hand to his chin and smirked knowingly. "That's the easy part!" The murmurs died down again. Satisfied with the attention he had suddenly been given again, Horohoro slowly moved towards the kitchen counter. He continued in a low voice, trying to sound scary. "When Ren finally has Hao in the kitchen, he will pretend to have a wonderful dinner with him." The blue haired boy clasped his hands together and made some kissing sounds. His sister immediately walked over and slapped his head. "Go on!" Pirika commanded. Horohoro rubbed the back of his head and continued in his hushed voice again.

"Then when he least notices, Ren will slip to the kitchen counter, grab a knife and stab Hao right through the heart!"

Everyone gasped as their eyes followed Horohoro's hands balling up and making a stabbing movement in the air. Manta winced and made a displeased sound, "Does it have to be a kitchen knife?"

"Yes, it does have to be a kitchen knife," Anna called out from the corner. There, on the kitchen counter, was a wooden stand of six kitchen knives. The Asakura bride had a particularly long one in her hand. She was brandishing it around in her hands and her eyes held a gleam and a look of pure admiration. Manta shruddered.

The short boy wasn't the only one who had a problem. Beside him, Yoh held a hand unsurely to his heart. He gritted his teeth together. "Does it have to be the heart?" Horohoro gave him a look. "Straight through the heart is the quickest way to kill." He told Yoh knowingly as if speaking common knowledge, but that wasn't what Yoh wanted to know. He scrunched up his eyebrows and exclaimed, "That's the point. Do we have to kill him?" He scanned the room for others who shared his pity, then turned to Ren, "Besides, Ren doesn't kill anymore." Ren looked up at the others and nodded. "That's right, I promised not to kill anymore."

Everyone fell silent again. Horohoro hunched over in deep thought and Anna just kept looking at her knives. "Why don't you cut him here," Faust reached up a hand to point at a spot on his bare chest. "If you insert the blade right at this spot, you can paralyze him forever." The doctor helpfully drew a line with a finger at the spot he was talking about.

Yoh put a finger to his chin. "Paralyze, huh. I guess he can't destroy humans anymore if he's paralyzed…" The boy's face suddenly lit up. He grinned at the idea. "Okay!" He turned to Ren. "You can do it right, Ren?" Everyone looked at Ren excitedly. The aloof boy let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms. He stared at the beaming faces which were all directed towards him. He didn't get it, why they were going through so much trouble to make a plan.

"Yeah…but why can't I just use my own sword?"

"No!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

"It'll be too suspicious!"

"No Horaiken! Not even a box cutter!" Horohoro grabbed the folded blade which had been hidden in Ren's pants. Ren reacted quickly and tried to retrieve it but was held down by Ryu. "Don't worry, Ren. It's only for a while," Yoh told the thrashing boy sympathetically. "My Horaiken…" Ren reached up a shaking hand which he had managed to snake through Ryu's bear hold. Knowing he was safe from Ren, Horohoro grinned as he flashed the weapon in his hand.

"Okay," Anna finally placed her knife back into the holder. "Looks like the plan is finally complete. Now it's time to get him ready." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, except for Ren. His head spun left and right frantically about the room. "Get ready for what?" he shouted, starting to get nervous by the grins he was seeing on his friends' faces.

"Oh, I think he'll look great in a pale blue outfit," Pirika clasped her hands together with stars in her eyes. Beside her, Tamao blushed and shyly said, "…I think pink would look nice too…"

Yoh turned excitedly to Manta, "Hey Manta, let's go search my closet. I think I have a suit that doesn't fit me somewhere in there!"

Realizing what they were up to, Ren struggled more violently in Ryu's arms. "Why can't I just go this way!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted in unison. Anna stepped forward with her arms crossed. "This is a professional concert, not your regular movie theater. You can't just stroll in there dressed in whatever you want," she told Ren testily. Then her eyes moved to make contact with the boys that were holding him down. "Take him upstairs and put him in something more presentable."

Ryu nodded immediately. "Yes, ma'am!" He hooked his arms under Ren's shoulders and lifted the boy to the air. This caused the panicking boy to swing his legs wildly in an effort to free himself. The boys marched cheerfully upstairs with Ren, ignoring his cries. Anna watched them wordlessly from below. Her eyes were firmly trained on the thrashing figure in Ryu's arms. She let out a sigh and said quietly to herself, "Don't embarrass me."

* * *

Planning phase over. Next, it's time DUN DUN DUN for the date! Does Ren really know what's he getting into? But that's all the better for Hao, isn't it? And Anna…she may be the real master behind the game, unless if Hao knows more than he lets up. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: heh heh...I usually don't reply to reviewers in my fics, no no it doesn't mean I don't love you guys but I just find it annoying sometimes when I see other authors writing notes to ppl in the fic.All that scrolling just to get to the story... But this time I have to break the rules because Mag-chan, the webmistress of Peaches and Oranges, left me a review! We all know what Peaches and Oranges is right? It's one of the very first yohren sites out there, in english. In fact, it's the only english yohren site I know...not counting mine. If not for the haoren component of my site then our sites can so totally be sister sites :D I bow down to you Mag-chan and we all love you!

* * *

Mission to Save the World

"He's here! He's here!"

Chocolove bounced excitedly from the window. He turned around and waved for the others to bring Ren out. A group of people came down from the stairs. They dragged Ren with them—the victim of their dress up game for the past two hours. They tried on everything they could find up in Yoh's room. They even gave him some of Chocolove's costumes. Poor Ren had his clothes pulled off and on and was pushed up and around for everyone to see. He fought back at first, batting off the many hands away, but in the end he gave up, letting the others move him around like a limp doll.

They finally decided on something Jun had brought over. As soon as she heard about their plan on the phone, the older sister had agreed enthusiastically and rushed over with piles of Ren's clothes, with the help of Pai Long of course. They went through the collection and stopped when Ren had on a fine white Chinese tunic with matching pants. It was silk and elegant and it matched Ren's colors well, but it wasn't perfect, Ren could tell. There was a gleam in his friends' eyes that told him, if they weren't short on time, they would've liked to dress him up some more. Ren shruddered.

They opened the door and shoved Ren outside, all before Hao could even walk up to ring the doorbell. The fire shaman eyed his date up and down with a content smirk on his face. Ren gave him a warning glare. He had his clothes changed all afternoon and he wasn't about to let anyone change his clothes again. Hao waved away the grumpy look on purple haired boy's face with a smile. He approached the boy as he fished for something in his kimono sleeve.

"Here Ren, this is for you." The older shaman took out a shiny object and proceeded to fix the small clip onto the front of Ren's shirt. Ren stared curiously at the small object and only when Hao's hands moved away did he see that it was a tiny gold broach in the shape of a star. Ren looked up and saw that Hao had on the same broach, sitting conspicuously in the front of his kimono. The western accessory hardly matched his traditional Japanese clothing, nor did it match Ren's traditional Chinese outfit, but… Ren fingered the small broach for a moment then left it alone on his white tunic. He had a liking for stars after all, now how had Hao known that?

Hao waved a hand authoritatively and one of the Spirit of Fire's hand immediately descended to the ground until it was beside the two. "Oh no! No way!" Ren backed away from the blatantly glowing red hand. There was no way Tao Ren was going to hop on to the enemy's spirit and make himself vulnerable to certain incineration.

"Yoh, that wasn't part of the plan!" Horohoro whispered at Yoh nervously. "Ren can really get into deep trouble if he climbs onto that thing."

"I know," Yoh replied as he hastily made his way up towards his other half and his friend. He placed a hand on Ren's shoulder, causing the boy to instantly spin around. "It's okay." The wide eyes softened at Yoh's gentle tone. The boy trusted Yoh. He was even willing to risk his own life and Yoh knew. Yoh released his hand from Ren, which Hao had been eyeing testily, and approached his other half. He put on a scowl of equal caliber and the twins glared at each other.

Yoh reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal key. He held it out for Hao. "Here's the spare key to our house."

"If you hurt Ren in any way…"

"Don't worry," Hao smirked as he grabbed the key from Yoh. "You won't find a single hair missing on that pretty head. I'm not the type who lets his possessions get damaged."

Yoh narrowed his eyes. He wanted to shout back, that Ren wasn't an object to be possessed, but he couldn't for the sake of the plan. The angered boy reassured himself that after this day, Hao will be gone. He stepped back from the Spirit of Fire. The giant spirit took off and the people below waved them goodbye. Ren sat uncomfortably as he stared down at the glowing red medium. They were hundreds of feet above the ground and if Hao were to change his mind and decide to burn him, he would have nowhere to run.

"Ren," Hao knelt down and held the small curled up boy from behind. "I wouldn't burn you." He slipped a hand under Ren's chin and pulled his face towards him. "You have such a pretty face." The pretty face immediately scrunched up into a scowl. "I don't like being called pretty." Hao smiled generously, complying to his love's wishes. "Okay."

"Then I'll call you gorgeous."

Ren turned away and fell back into a depressed heap on his knees. 'Just bare with it', that's what he's been told, but Ren doesn't know how long he will stand. He sulked to himself as Hao embraced him in a tight hug through the whole way.

* * *

'Finally it was the end…of the first part of the date,' Ren sighed as he added to the end for himself. Now it was time to have dinner with Hao at Yoh's place and most importantly, carry out the plan.

"Please,"

Ren came back to reality and ignored the outstretched hand Hao had offered to him. He gracefully hopped off the Spirit of Fire and walked off towards Yoh's house, all done under the watchful eyes of Hao who seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much for Ren's comfort. As Hao worked with the keys on the front door, Ren cautiously eyed the surroundings, checking for any of his friends, whom he knew would most definitely be spying on them. When he couldn't find any trace of them, he thought to himself, 'At least they can do some things right'.

He was brought back again from his thoughts when he heard the soft 'click' of the lock on the Asakura home's door. They slipped inside the dark house, once again with Hao yielding for Ren to go first. And Ren knew what Hao was up to. 'I'm no damn weak woman, you bastard,' he thought bitterly but swallowed his anger for the sake of the plan.

"My, my, it's dark in here, but I can fix that," Hao said when he turned away from the closed door and with a flick of his hand a small ball of flame appeared in his palm. He held it up triumphantly to throw light into their dark surroundings. That is until Ren smacked him over the head and shouted, "You idiot, haven't you learned anything about using fire in the indoors?"

"You can set this house on fire!"

Hao waved away the flames, an amused smirk still remained on his face. "Come on, I know the way around this house," Ren said, starting to sound exasperated and Hao bagan to follow Ren through the halls of the dark house obediently until Hao suddenly grabbed Ren's arm.

"Wait."

The sudden jerking on his arm caused Ren to stumble. "What do you want?" he said angrily when he found his footing again, but Hao gave him no time as he began pulling him again towards a different direction.

"I want to go this way."

"What!" Ren let out incredulously and sounded half annoyed, he was just this close from completing the stupid plan and regaining his freedom, but followed Hao up the staircase anyway because his grip on his arm was like tight steel. When they have reached one of the rooms, Hao flicked on the light switch. It was Yoh's bedroom.

"Hmm…so this is where my other half lives," Hao said amusedly then he walked from the doorway to the small table on the center of the floor and sat down without reserve. "Hao? What are you doing?"

"We're supposed to be having dinner downstairs!" Ren added, as-a-matter-of-factly, to the end with a little strain to his voice, but Hao simply patted the area next to him on the floor.

"Don't worry it's just for a while. We have plenty of time. Yoh said so, didn't he?"

Ren let out a frustrated but defeated sigh and thought, 'the last thing I want to do is spend more time with a monster like you.' But he obediently sat down by Hao's side anyway. "So tell me, how did you and my brother meet anyway?" There was that cocky tone in Hao's voice again which told Ren he was really not interested in the answer to his question, but then Hao always managed to sound arrogant.

However, this time Ren knew what Hao's objective was. It was that hand that Hao had slyly slid on his lap which Hao seemed to be most focused on at the moment. When Ren glared from the imposing hand to Hao's face, the long haired shaman simply gave him a look that read, 'it's only for a while,' and seemed to say 'just bear with it, you know you won't have to go through this again after tonight'.

For a moment, it was as if Hao knew exactly what his plans were for the night. 'Had Hao found out?' Ren quickly shook the thought away. The last thing he needed was to feel doubt and lose his focus.

'Just bear with it and stick with the plan.'

So he began his story on how he and Yoh met, keeping it as brief as possible, but throughout Hao kept asking him questions and each time he did he moved his hands to a new area on his body, each place more imposing than the last. And whenever he did he repeated that look for Ren which always managed to stifle the boy's urge to fight back.

It was somewhere between their reaching Patch village and their forming their teams when Ren realized that things may have just gotten a bit out of hand. And indeed it was. Now both of Hao's hands were underneath his shirt which somehow the long haired shaman had managed to unbutton without his noticing. Ren stopped in his story and opened his mouth to say something about the way Hao was handling him when all of a sudden he felt a pair of lips over his own.

The kiss was hot and a bit forced for Ren had no idea what Hao was doing. When the kiss broke off, Ren pushed himself away and wiped his mouth. "What the hell?" But two hands pushed his back onto the floor before he could glare accursedly at Hao. He looked up at the other with shock on his face and Hao leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"It's up to you. You can back out anytime you want, but if you do, I will walk right out of this house."

Panic began to course through his body as Ren nervously assessed on what he should do. Then he saw the faces of his friends when he isn't able to go through with the plan. He shook his instinctive doubt away. He wasn't about to let his friends down nor was he about to back down on anything. He stared straight at Hao, "Do what you want, but afterwards, we're having dinner downstairs."

The smirk on Hao seemed to grow by a fraction as he cheerfully replied, "Anything you say." And as he leaned down to do whatever it was that Ren would have no idea or preparation for what was to come, Hao thought to himself, 'And by the time I'm finished with what I want to do with you, you wouldn't be in the mood for dinner anymore,' but Hao wasn't about to share this piece of information with Ren as he secretly smiled to himself.

Outside on the street, Yoh shivered as he stared up at his lighted room in his house. "Hey, it's been hours already. Why is it taking so long?"

"Well, there's nothing we could do but wait," Horohoro said cheerfully, still hopeful about the plan.

"Oh look, the lights went out. Maybe now they'll head downstairs to the kitchen, right Anna?"

But Anna made no reply. In fact, she had fell silent a moment ago. She turned and walked away, letting out a loud 'hmph' like a mastermind who had realized that her masterplan had just failed.

"Um, Anna," Yoh fought to catch up to her storming pace. "Where are we sleeping tonight?" And she stomped faster away.

* * *

Ara, the plan failed so Hao gets to live, but we all knew that from the start didn't we It probably would've been nice to see Ren maiming Hao, but it's much more fun to have him around alive and well, to give Ren-chan lots of love, of course! 


End file.
